Meeting Bugs
Mickey stays under the bed, waiting patiently for Tommy and his friends to leave so that he can see what his owner just got. During this time, the kids play with the toy as the boy cheer, "Watch this! When you pushed the button on his back, you can use his carrot saber action!" "Kids, come on! Time for games! We got prizes!" Didi's voice calls from downstairs. "All right; Prizes!" "Yeah," The kids cheers wildly as they rush out of the room in excitement, slamming the door on their way out. Once the kids are gone, the toys start to move and came over to the bed. The gang is curious as to who is now on Tommy's bed with Mickey. The boy obviously left his new present here because the toys didn't see their owner take it with him. "What could it be?" Donald asks curiously. "Can you see it?" Minnie asks as she and the other toys ask puzzled. They can't see the new present that Tommy just got. "Gawrsh, who's up there?" Goofy ask puzzled. "Mickey! Who is up there with you?" Willie asks puzzled. The toys suddenly got a big shock: Mickey came out from under the bed. What in the world? The mouse is always on Tommy's said bed, not under it! "Mick," Goofy ask in shock, "Whatcha doing under there?" "Hee hee, nothing, just nothing," Mickey said with a nervous chuckle while getting up to dust himself off. He can't let the toys know that the mouse himself is nervous. "I betcha Tommy is a little excited anyway. I mean, he did have too much cake and ice cream, I bet. Anyway, it's just a mistake, that's all." "Ha! Well, Hot Shot Mouse Boy, that mistake is sitting in your spot!" Donald remarks with a smirk while pointing to the bed. Finally, about time someone knock Mickey off his high horse and took his place as Tommy's favorite time. Granted, the duck wish that it was himself but this is better as. "Oh no; Mickey, are you replaced?" Willie asks Mickey in worry. Could it be that his mouse has been replaced at long last? "Guys, guys; didn't I tell you about that earlier? No one is getting replaced here." Mickey said while trying to reassure his friends. Of course, they look at each other in doubt, suspecting that their leader is hiding his own worries. "Now then, I say we be polite, go up there and give the newcomer a nice, big 'Tommy's Room' welcome." With that, Mickey begins to climb up the bed to meet up whoever Tommy just got. It can't be anything to make a fuss or be concerned about, right? But upon reaching the top edge, he peeks and gasps upon seeing what worried him: a new cool toy. The new toy is a gray and white furred rabbit. He has long big ears, white gloves, orange armor, orange helmet, just with wings, buttons and light on the armor. His name is Bugs Bunny. Mickey gulps as the new toy came to life, looking around the area in curiosity or suspicion. Where is he? Bugs open a panel and appear to activate a gadget on his armor, speaking into it, "Bugs Bunny to Looney Tune Squad. Come in, Looney Tune Squad." The rabbit pauses as if waiting for an answer, but none came. He tries again, "Looney Tune Squad, come in. Do you read me? Why aren't they answerin'?" Bugs however turn and gasp upon seeing the cardboard box that he came in. The rabbit exclaims, "My ship! GAH," The rabbit rush over and looks at the ripped thing. Bugs groan, "Great, just great. Why didn't I take my pals with me? This could take weeks to fix by myself!" Bugs sighs a bit as he turns on another 'gadget' that looks like a communicator; To him, that works, the rabbit comment, "Bugs Mission Log: Stardate 4278. My ship must've run off course on my way to Planet Acmetropolis. Don't tell me I took a wrong turn at the Vega System AGAIN. I found myself crash landed on a strange planet. The impact probably woke me up from my hyper sleep." Bugs pauses as he jumps on the bed, bouncing up and down on it; The rabbit continues, "Hmmm, the terrain seems a bit unstable..." He now checks some sort of air tank label, which is a sticker, on one arm. "Not sure if the air can be breathed out here. And there doesn't seem to be any sign of intelligent life in this burg." Suddenly Mickey appears in front of Bugs while calling out happily, "Hello!" "Who's that?" Bugs scream as he jumps back, taking his carrot saber out and holding it to the mouse, sending a light onto him...which didn't do much but blinks. Mickey look a bit surprised. Apparently, he has startled the newcomer toy. "Oh, sorry I startled ya. Hi. I'm...uh Mickey Mouse. You know? Mickey Mouse? I hope you've heard of me, and this is Tommy's room. Also, I wanted to say that...well, there has been a bit of a mix-up...you see, this is my spot and here on this bed is..." Bugs kept his suspicion and carrot saber...but notices a Kingdom Hearts like symbol on the mouse's pants...a mark of a hero. Mickey must be a cartoon hero! "So you're a hero, huh? And a star of your own franchise; Well, I fall under that category, too." Bugs said as he lowers his carrot saber, 'turning it off' while smiling. "I'm Bugs Bunny, co-leader of the Looney Tune Squad and my rocket crashed here by accident." "Well you're right about an accident, because the bed here is my spot." Mickey said as Bugs walks away from him while looking around the area. "Eh, listen, doc. I need to repair the boosters on my ship there. You folks still use fossil fuels or use some new energy source or something." Mickey, dumbstruck, spoke up as if trying to help Bugs of sorts, "Let's see...well, we got Double As and..." "Watch out!" Bugs exclaims in alarm upon spotting something peeking from the edge of the bed. The rabbit shoves Mickey down as if trying to save and points out his carrot saber, ready to fire, "Freeze, laughing boys! Who goes there?" The ones who were doing the peeking, the other toys, yelps as they duck down a little as Bugs's carrot saber activates the glow; Willie waves his arms while exclaiming, "Wait, don't shoot, funny rabbit! It's okay, we're friends here!" "Hey, mouse hero. Know these maroons?" "Yes, I do. They are Tommy's toys!" Mickey exclaims to Bugs in annoyance. What gives that this rabbit went and acts like that, especially around his friends? Bugs nods in satisfaction. Well, if this mouse claims to know these toys, they must be his friends. That's good enough for the rabbit so he stops 'firing' and got off of Mickey while announcing, "All right, folks. You can come up now." The toys came up right onto Tommy's bed as Bugs and the mouse himself came up to them. "Eh, what's up docs? The name is Bugs Bunny, cartoon star and all around hero. I come in peace." "Oh boy! I'm glad that you aren't a frightening giant!" Willie laughs happily as he shakes one of Bugs's gloved hands, puzzling the new coming toy in the progress. "Eh, thanks, I guess. Thank you all for your kind welcome. I appreciate it." "Say, what does that button do?" Willie asks as he notices a button on the front of Bugs's armor, wondering what it does. "Well, let me show ya." Bugs remark with a chuckle. Bugs press the button on his chest. Suddenly a voice sample came out of him while exclaiming, "All right, its Bugs Bunny to the Rescue!" This amazed and impress most of the toys. "Gawrsh, wow; Mickey got something like that!" Goofy exclaims with a smile. "He got a pull string, except it..." "Sounds like someone hit it with a truck a hundred times!" Donald laughs in amusement. Mickey felt hurt by those words as he back away, clutching the cord on his back. The duck was obviously waiting to say that comment. "Yep; not like this one. This rabbit got one quality sound system, maybe all popper writing." Iago laughs a bit before speaking to Bugs, "So Bugsie, where are you from; Hong Kong; California?" "Well, not really. I am stationed up in Warner Bros. Central of Sector V." Bugs announce to the toys. As he spoke, Mickey turns away from him then spots the box that he came in as well as the words on the back of it. The mouse turns himself upside to read them; they are the same words that Bugs is saying right now. "As a member of the Looney Tune Squad, my leader Dr. I.Q. Hi sent me and my allies Penelope Cat, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig to protect the universe from the threat that is Swackhammer, sworn enemy of the Looney Tunes, and his allies: the traitor Cecil Turtle, Elmer Fudd, Millicent and Count Bloodcount!" The room is so silent from what Bugs just said, you could hear a pin drop if that's a possible. The toys are speechless by what the toy rabbit just said. It's like Bugs is the real thing. Donald pauses then chuckles while asking, "Well, is that so? Well, I'm from Disney!" "So am I, though I am the villain in one film. Actually, I'm kinda lonely and kidnapped the harp just for company without thoughts of my actions." Willie explains to Bugs happily. "I am not real bad, just made wrong choices. I still tend to scare people, but you know how it is, right?" "Gawrsh, I believe you were in the Winston Zeddemore role in JusSonic's 'Toon Ghostbusters' fanmake series." Goofy exclaims to Bugs happily, much to the rabbit's puzzled state. Minnie corrects Goofy, "No, Goofy. Sora and Ariel was the ones who shared the Winston Zeddmore role. Actually, I think Bugs was in Essteka's fanmake of the series." Mickey rolls his eyes as he goes over to Minnie. The mouse can't believe how his friends are taking a liking to this new toy. He remarks, "You would've think that they never seen a new toy before." "Come on, can you blame them? Look at Bugs. He got more gadgets on himself than a Swiss army knife." Goofy, out of curiosity, press a button on Bugs's sabor, causing a glow to come out. The dog gasps as the rabbit pulls his arm away while saying in concern, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, dog boy; please be careful there. You don't wanna get in the way when my carrot saber goes off." "Hey, a carrot saber; How come you have a Keyblade instead of a carrot saber, Mickey?" Donald teases Mickey while smirking a bit. Category:Fan Fiction